1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to motorcycles, and more particularly to a motorcycle clutch system.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing motorcycle clutch system includes a clutch lever located at the handlebar and means for mechanically coupling movement of the clutch lever to the clutch assembly located at the engine. It does so with a clutch cable that spans the distance between the clutch lever and the clutch assembly. The clutch cable is of known design, having an inner wire disposed coaxially within a tubular flexible outer casing so that the inner wire can move axially within the outer casing to mechanically couple movement of the clutch lever to the clutch assembly.
Pulling the clutch lever toward the handlebar pulls the inner wire of the clutch cable away from the clutch assembly to thereby disengage the clutch. Releasing the clutch lever allows the inner wire of the clutch cable to move back toward the clutch assembly to thereby allow the spring-biased clutch to re-engage.
Motorcycle racing enthusiasts and other owners know that various drawbacks accompany the clutch cable design. For one thing, the clutch cable causes parasitic drag. In addition, it degrades and must be replaced. Furthermore, it requires frequent readjustment to compensate for swelling of the clutch plates and for wear. Thus, motorcycle racing enthusiast and other owners and manufacturers seek some way to address those concerns.